A
Al'ar ('Ruler of Flame' in Thalassian) was a male High Elf pyromancer and arcanist, who became infused with fel energies, slain by demons and was raised as an Undead. He was eventually redeemed and was given back his living form.. He is the king of the unnamed Blood Elven kingdom located in Netherstorm and was once a commander of the Scourge. =Biography of Al'ar the Legion King= Al'ar was born seven hundred years before the founding of the kingdom of Lordaeron. At the age of ten,he began studying arcane magic, particularly that involving fire. By the age of twenty four, he was a skill mage. He married a female elf named Lethenas, whom he had met during his studies of the arcane. Five months had passed when a band of humans invaded Quel'thalas. Fortunately, Al'ar was able to defeat the foul innvaders. In the aftermath of the attack, Lethenas was ordered along with several other elves to investigate the humans. Al'ar pleaded with Dath'remar Sunstrider to not let her go, but to no avail. A year passed, and no word came from Lethenas. One day however, a messenger arrived and informed Al'ar of some distressing news. The bodies of many of Lethenas' elves had been found dead. Al'ar raced to the site with the messenger, and found ridden around the corpses burning hoof prints. Al'ar knew only one such creature could leave a mark like that - a demon. The war with Humans grew more and more serious; Another army of humans, ten times bigger than the previous attacks', marched upon the Elven city of Anal'Thalas which was located in Eversong Forest. They easily killed Al'ar and the rest of the elves. Centuries later he was reincarnated as an Undead with Unholy powers. He had gained new powers, instead of just Pyromancy and controlling of the Arcane-energies. He was something far more powerful than an ordinary necromancer. For some time he wandered lonely around the Lordaeron lands and found out that changes could not be counted in Azeroth. Instead of Lordaeron-kingdom, there was another kingdom whose name was almost similar to Lordaeron, it was named Troldaeron. Fall of the Lich King After the Lich King, which was not Arthas Menethil anymore, but secretly Deathbringer Saurfang wearing Ner'zhuls armor, was defeated, Ner'zhul was brought to Draenosh and Saurfang was bannished from the World of Azeroth. Al'ar showed himself once again, but this time in Northrend, an undead army joined him in Storm Peaks and helped him constructing the unholy city of Carath'Deron which could only be damaged with the mightiest of holy powers. The armies of Troldaeron could provide the army to destroy it, but as long as Al'ar did not have anything from Troldaeron and never attacked it, they were neutral for some time. Burning Legion's return and the defence of Nordrassil The Burning Legion (This time calling themselves The Burning Potheads) was once again back on Azeroth, and again to destroy the World Tree. This was the right time for Al'ar's revenge, one of his bases were quickly relocated, with magic, to a plateau north of Nordrassil the World Tree, many other armies and races were there too. For two days there were no sign of demons or minions of the Legion, so he established his base to the west, where the Legion's threat would be the highest. During the fight, some of Al'ar's guardians were fighting near the base of humans of Troldaeron, but the humans killed them too with the demons. The titan Sargeras had an avatar of himself as an Annihilan who showed himself nearly at the end of the war, as the army of humans with their emperor known as Trolman gathered in front of the avatar, the emperor charged through Sargeras' breastplate and shattered it in half, but the avatar dealt a heavier damage with his glaive and killed the emperor, God knows what would happen if it was Sargeras himself with Gorshalach, a group of Nerubians did also join the battle and hold the demons back until all other armies arrive for a final assault, and after that, the Legion was defeated, once again. The Destruction of Azjol'Nerub After the war was over, Al'ar noticed that the Nerubians were no longer in the Scourge army and long ago, he saw some nerubians that seemed to be spying on his city from a mountain, so he gathered some of his men, and attacked the nerubian kingdom. Their leader, Silly Lil Ant escaped, but Anub'arak died in the flames, and many nerubians where screaming while burning. When it was over, the Legion King returned from Dragonblight to Storm Peaks. He left Ahn'kahet unharmed, but it seemed that it was damaged greatly meanwhile. Assault to Trolmania Some months later, five races planned to attack the human kingdom of Troldaeron and their capital city of "Tromania". The races was Orcs, Worgens (Cursed people of "Gilneas"), Grouse" and Legion". It was yet to be mentioned that Trolman was resurrected as a "Demigod", as he defeated the whole army of Orcs personally, defeated the worgens and pushed back the army of the Legion King. But while all these conflicts took place, the city was flooded by the Godess Mother", but another God, the God of the Church" called Trol" talked with her in heaven and ordered the flood to go away. The Grouse attacked "Brill" at night and used it as breeding Ground for new birds, but Trolmania attacked them later with only one regiment, about twenty men of his whole army, and strangely the Trolmanian soldiers won the battle, killed a fake leader of the grouse and cut off his head. Mystery of the Three Orbs In the beginning of the Rise of the Legion King, in the first vision with the Lich King, the Lich King told Al'ar that long before his defeat, he went to a secret human place which an artifact was being held, maybe the Lich King knew it could be something not useful to himself in that time, so he shattered the artifact with "Frostmourne" and scattered the three orbs that were released upon destroying the artifact, he informed Al'ar that one of the pieces held a power of holyness and resurrection, this one was in "Nagrand", another one held the power of Dark sense and was lost in "Xoroth", where the strong and fortified citadels of Legion" were constructed in their influence and control, the other one was an orb with the power of True Vision, it was guarded by dragons in the of Sorrows", the Legion King sent his Frost Wyrm riders to find the orb in the Swamp, they found it, the one in Xoroth was brought back to Azeroth by the demons during their return, after the defense of the World Tree, it was remained on the battlefield, and he found it, as for the last orb, he channeled some strange Arcane spell for hours and could get the orb, far from the corners of "Outland" to the northeast of Northrend, and another Arcane channeling caused the orbs to merge and once again, becoming the artifact. Al'ar used the Orb of True Vision to strengthen his men during the destruction of Azjol'Nerub. A new champion After some time, some undead were detected in Troldaeron, as they had to leave immediately, Legion King told them to come to Northrend, and in order to survive and strengthen themselves, they have to obey his commands, their leader, Herosh the Undying, has some little thing to discuss about with Legion King so he met him near a flattened ground near the Wrathgate. Legion King's resurrection In a second vision with the Lich King, Al'ar and one of his companions, Grand Sorceress Jaeniela, asked the Lich King about the artifact, the Lich King only said "Consume it!", Al'ar wasn't sure if it had anything to do with him, but he did so, the artifact made Al'ar die, and after some moments, he got redeemed, but the most strange thing of all was happened, as someone who were undead was now living, once again. Time to rule what was ruled before, once again After days spending times as a living, Al'ar got tired of these dead crawling and mindless dead, he decided to find his own men, he summoned a portal to Outland, spending fourty eight hours in a row for it, he crossed the portal and moments later, he found himself in the Stairs of Destiny, he saw humans, dwarves, orcs, trolls and taurens fighting infernals and felguards, the demon commander was a giant Pit Commander, the Legion King blinked out of combat and continued his way, he reached the Falcon Watch, and after some Blood Elves gathered around him, he began to speech, not long after than, he could see that those elves were eager to leave Kael'thas Sunstrider and obey their new master, later Al'ar saw someone that it was impossible to believe, one of those elves who was also in the beginning war of the humans and elves, Nalas Thel'anor. King's call and fall of Sunstrider In that moment of commanding the elves, Al'ar called Herosh, his voice echoed through Northrend, and he came, Herosh killed the orcs, humans, trolls, dwarves, taurens an the demons except for the Pit Commander because he could wipe out the whole group, in the way to Netherstorm and the Tempest Keep, Herosh gained access to a new abomination which would be the biggest, strongest and the first of his so called Fearless army, he was named Palgueye, during the fight in Tempest Keep, The Legion King avoided the Phoenix whose name was the same as him, destroyed the Void Reaver, imprisoned High Astromancer Solarian and defeat Kaelthas in somehow a duel, then Kael was either teleported or banished to isles of Quel'danas but got captured by some of Trolman's lieutenants, in that time, Trolman was on a crusade to defeat the demons of Burning Legion. Netherstorm captured About one month later, Al'ar captured Netherstorm and destroyed the Burning Legions forge bases, deactivated the Mana forges, freed the Tempest Keep from hostiles and destroyed the Gyro-Plank Bridge, which was the only connecting way from whole Outland with Netherstorm, it was connecting Netherstorm to Blade's Edge Mountains. Relocation of Carath'Deron After Netherstorm was healed followed by a presence but not completely, it was named Nether-half Storm, Al'ar's capital city, Carath'Deron was relocated from Storm Peaks to Nether-half Storm. There were created a strange waterfall, which water was falling into the Nether, into the abyss, but it would never be diminished. Followed by the Legion Everything in Netherstorm was secured, but when Al'ar and some of his men were near a lake, focusing on some hostile elves, they heard someone saying this "Who knows what secrets hide in the dark? Ah yes, I do", when they turned around they saw Prince Malchezaar on a hill, as he called six infernals and they all came from the sky and gathered around him, Al'ar ordered the men outside to get back inside the city, as the infernals attacked them, Al'ar gathered an army and defeated the infernals, but they were increasing in numbers, after a hard fight with Malchezaar, he was defeated and he had to teleport away, so the infernals were destroyed, days later after Malchezaar's defeat, Al'ar went to Northrend to stop Herosh the Undying from going any further in his plans, but Herosh's Undead left Northrend immediately. Focused on Al'ar Not much after Al'ar left Northrend, but remained some of his men to protect the land from the Fearless, Yogg-Saron was awakened, all of the titanic watchers were dead, Nalas Thel'anor, commander of the first group with one hundred and twenty men found an outpost on the border of the Borean Tundra, the people were all frozen except for a human who was near his death, but was saved as he was a clue to the cause, shortly after that Yogg-Saron's whispers was heard by Thel'anor, they were signs that the Legion King will be in great danger. So that when, Thel'anor got back to Al'ar's city and informed him about thethings that happened recently. Al'ar knew that Nalas helped him very much even in the beginning years, it was known that the only survivors of the battle against humans in long time ago was Al'ar and Thel'anor, no one else could have survived, and for this, Nalas became Al'ar's first agent. A new plan After a long time absence and being hidden from others' sight, Al'ar showed himself once again with a new plan, he ordered Grand Sorceress Jaeniela and Nalas Thel'anor with an army of ten thousand soldiers to aid Trolman in the fight against C'Thun, this act was the most unexpected act of him, on the other hand, with Trolman occupied fighting C'Thun forces, Al'ar went to Eversong Forest which it's southern territory was now known as Ghostlands, in the western parts, where the cultists and the scourge once still had their base but later destroyed and cleansed, the Darkened graveyard was located which the one Al'ar was looking for were located. As the Legion King and two of his men approached a crypt, Al'ar felt in thoughts for moments but after that they continued and pushed forward, going downstairs, and so, Al'ar had found his wife's vault which she were buried in there. Upon leaving, by cause of an unexpected earthquake, seemed to disrupt his effort but no further news were heard.